


Pragnę położyć cię na łóżku usianym płatkami róż (a jeśli twój chłopak chce się przyłączyć, to również nie będzie problemu)

by Pomyluna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (except he's human), Alternate Universe - Human, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Derek and Stiles are Neighbors, Derek is a Failwolf, F/M, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Neighbors
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4966189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyluna/pseuds/Pomyluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek się przeprowadza, nie uszczęśliwia go jednak zbytnio fakt, iż jest w stanie usłyszeć to, jak jego nowy sąsiad, Stiles, zabawia się ze swoim chłopakiem w łóżku w mieszkaniu powyżej.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pragnę położyć cię na łóżku usianym płatkami róż (a jeśli twój chłopak chce się przyłączyć, to również nie będzie problemu)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I wanna lay you down on a bed of roses (and if your boyfriend wants to join in that's fine too)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2712305) by [Hepzheba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hepzheba/pseuds/Hepzheba). 



> Co tu dużo mówić – to jedno z moich ulubionych opowiadań Hepzheby (kocham tę dziewczynę, po prostu kocham <3) i generalnie w fandomie. Serdecznie zapraszam do przeczytania oryginału i jego kudosowania, autorka na pewno to doceni ;) 
> 
> TŁUMACZENIE ZA ZGODĄ AUTORA.

Derekowi w zupełności odpowiada życie w samotności. Jego mieszkanie posiada kuchnię, duży pokój, sypialnię oraz łazienkę – żadnej biblioteki czy jadalni, do których przywykł, wychowując się w domu rodziców. Mężczyzna jest jednak na własnym, a to najważniejsze.

Jego sąsiedzi są mili. Co trzeci dzień Derek pomaga pani Rodriguez wnieść po schodach zakupy, a w zamian dostaje najlepszą zapłatę pod słońcem – jedzenie. Kobieta myśli, iż Hale umrze śmiercią głodową, jeśli ona go nie nakarmi, bo w dniu, w którym wprowadził się do budynku, jego siostra, Laura, powiedziała jej, że Derek nie umie gotować (dlaczego w ogóle Laura tam była wciąż pozostaje dla Dereka zagadką; nie wniosła choćby jednego pudła!).

Derek pożycza raz cukier Erice i Boydowi, parze, która mieszka po przeciwnej stronie korytarza. Od tego czasu Erica nagabuje go, by zaprosił Boyda na wspólne oglądanie footballu. Po dwóch sobotach spędzonych w ten sposób Derek mówi Boydowi, że tak naprawdę nienawidzi oglądać footballu. Boyd całkowicie się z nim zgadza, przyznaje, że żona terroryzuje go, by znalazł sobie jakichś przyjaciół spoza pracy. Na to Derek stwierdza, iż mimo to nadal mogą być przecież kumplami. Przez kolejne trzy soboty oboje więc jedynie udają, że oglądają football, podczas kiedy tak naprawdę grają w scrabble. Tyle czasu zajmuje Erice odkrycie prawdy i zapałanie chęcią dołączenia do nich (Erica jest dość przerażająca, ale również miła i zabawna. Derek jest przyzwyczajony do przerażających ludzi, bądź co bądź ma przecież siostry, ale dwie pozostałe cechy stanowią dla niego nowość).

Na drugim piętrze mieszka również posępny mężczyzna koło pięćdziesiątki, którego co dwa tygodnie odwiedza nastoletnia córka. Derek wita się z obojgiem z grzeczności, aczkolwiek nie są oni tacy jak Erica, Boyd, czy nawet pani Rodriguez.

Jedyną osobą zamieszkującą trzecie, ostatnie piętro, z którą rozmawia Derek, jest Stiles. Oboje wpadają na siebie – dosłownie – pierwszego dnia Hale’a w nowym domu i od tamtej pory, gdy tylko się widują, ucinają sobie krótkie pogawędki. Jeśli oczywiście chłopak nie spieszy się na zajęcia, co zdarza mu się przynajmniej parę razy w tygodniu.

Stiles posiada smukłe, szczupłe ciało, lecz mimo to jego przedramiona są odpowiednio umięśnione i wyzwalają w Dereku przedziwne reakcje (mężczyzna jest również niemal pewien, iż te długie, blade palce mogłyby zrobić jego ciału parę niesamowitych rzeczy). Chłopak ma słodko zadarty nos, urocze pieprzyki na policzkach (i zapewne także na całym ciele, Derek pragnąłby zobaczyć je wszystkie) oraz nieprzyzwoicie grzeszne, różowe usta, które również wywierają poważny wpływ na Dereka, szczególnie kiedy spomiędzy nich wysuwa się język w celu ich oblizania.

Jego oczy są brązowe. Cóż, tak pewnie zostało napisane w jego dowodzie. Jakże nudne określenie na tak zniewalające oczy. Derek powiedziałby, iż są one złote, bursztynowe lub, co stanowi chyba najtrafniejsze określenie, koloru whisky (drogiej, mocnej whisky, nie tej taniej szmiry, którą Derek i Boyd czasami popijają, kiedy chcą poczuć się dostojnie i dorośle – Erica się z nich śmieje, ale z chęcią by się do nich przyłączyła, gdyby nie ciąża).

Derek próbuje wpaść na pomysł, jak mógłby zaprosić Stilesa na ich wspólne wieczory gier, lecz nim jest w stanie zebrać się na odwagę, mężczyzna poznaje Scotta. Scott wydaje się być miły, ale ma krzywą szczękę i przyklapnięte włosy. To zdaje się być jednak typ Stilesa. Nawet bardzo.

Hale’owi zajmuje kilka minut zorientowanie się, co oznacza dziwne skrzypienie, i kiedy w końcu zdaje sobie z tego sprawę, w żaden sposób nie może odciąć się od tego dźwięku. Nawet gdy siedzi w kuchni, do jego uszu nadal dociera skrzypienie łóżka Stilesa – bo tym właśnie jest ten dźwięk – łóżko chłopaka skrzypi, kiedy Stiles wraz ze Scottem się w nim poruszają.

To okropne.

Czasami Derek słyszy, jak oboje jęczą lub przeklinają, mówią coś w stylu „poradź sobie z tym, dupku”, czego wypowiadanie podczas seksu Hale uważa za nieco dziwne. Lecz nawet to nie odstrasza go od Stilesa. Niemniej fakt, iż chłopak jest już zajęty.

Raz Derek widzi, jak Scott przyprowadza ze sobą ciemnowłosą dziewczynę. Tego dnia łóżko skrzypi przez kilka godzin. Wtedy Hale zaczyna się zastanawiać, czy Stiles i Scott byliby skłonni zaakceptować jego towarzystwo – nie wydawało się przynajmniej, by mieli oni coś przeciwko dzieleniu się sobą pomiędzy dziewczynę – i spędza kilka nocy na wyobrażaniu sobie tego typu sytuacji (choć będąc szczerym, rola Scotta w jego fantazjach ogranicza się jedynie do powiedzenia Derekowi, iż może on robić ze Stilesem, co mu się żywnie podoba, a po wszystkim na przyznaniu, że Hale pasuje do Stilesa znacznie bardziej niż on sam, po czym daje im on swoje błogosławieństwo i zostawia Stilesa pod troskliwą opieką Dereka).

Następnym razem, gdy on i Boyd znajdują się w dostojnych, filozoficznych nastrojach (czytaj: są zalani w trzy dupy), Derek mówi Boydowi o swoim ~~żałosnym, przyprawiającym o natychmiastową erekcję zauroczeniu~~ zainteresowaniu Stilesem i o tym, że byłby nawet zdolny zgodzić się na trójkąt z włączeniem Scotta, jeśli miałoby to oznaczać, iż mógłby dotykać i całować Stilinskiego.

\- Uuu, koleś, nieźle wpadłeś – parska Boyd (on zawsze nazywa wszystkich „koleś”, gdy jest pijany). – Koleś – dodaje, zwracając się do Erici – możemy poćwiczyć z nim orgię.

Poprawka: Boyd nazywa wszystkich – wliczając w to swoją żonę – „koleś”, kiedy jest pijany.

Żaden z nich nie pamięta tej dyskusji rano. A przynajmniej nie, dopóki Erica – rześka niczym skowronek (i pałająca miłością do świata) po zakończeniu się pierwszego trymestru jej ciąży, a tym samym porannych mdłości – im o tym nie przypomina, kiedy oboje kulą się po przeciwnych stronach kanapy Dereka, starając uporać się z kacem. Erica wydaje się nie mieć nic przeciwko trójkątowi.

\- Nie będę zazdrosny – mówi Boyd.

W ten właśnie sposób Derek zgadza się na swój pierwszy i – ma nadzieję – nie ostatni (jako iż ma to być runda próbna) trójkącik.

\- I nie musimy martwić się tym, że zajdę w ciążę i nie będziemy wiedzieć, kto jest ojcem – dodaje Erica.

Derek wymienia z Boydem nieco sceptyczne spojrzenie. Jest pewien, iż potrafiliby powiedzieć, czy dziecko miałoby czarnego czy białego ojca. Boyd zdaje się z nim zgadzać w tej kwestii, ale żaden z nich nie zwraca na to uwagi Erice.

Wszyscy troje spotykają się w mieszkaniu Hale’a. On i Boyd siedzą obok siebie na kanapie, podczas gdy Erica siada im na kolanach i zaczyna całować męża. Derek wie, iż powinien ich obserwować, że powinno go to zacząć nakręcać. Nic z tego. To, co z początku było wzbudzającą ekscytację fantazją, nagle okazuje zamieniać się w koszmar. I Hale zadaje sobie jedno pytanie: „Na co on się, do cholery, zgodził?”. W takich bowiem warunkach na pewno mu nie stanie.

Erica obraca się w jego stronę i łączy ze sobą ich wargi, więc Derek nie musi już dłużej myśleć.

Obiektywnie pocałunek jest dobry.

Subiektywnie (w odczuciu Dereka) wychodzi dość mechanicznie, niczym według jakiegoś określonego schematu – jest jak lekcja całowania. Przechyl głowę nieco w lewo. Otwórz usta. Dotknij językiem języka drugiej osoby.

Derek i Erica przerywają pocałunek, wpatrując się w siebie nawzajem, i kobieta wygląda na równie nieprzekonaną co on. Hale odzywa się jako pierwszy:

\- To nie zadziała – stwierdza po prostu.

\- Dzięki Bogu! – wykrzykuje Erica. – Nie zrozum mnie źle, ale myślę o tobie bardziej jak o bracie. To było dziwne.

\- Zdecydowanie – przytakuje Boyd.

Erica zajmuje pomiędzy nimi wygodne miejsce i zamiast migdalić się na kanapie, razem, we trójkę, oglądają film.

To mogło być dziwne, lecz Derek nie może oprzeć się wrażeniu, iż na jakiś pokrętny sposób ich do siebie zbliżyło.

Parę dni później Erica mówi mu, że ich nieudana próba nie musi wcale oznaczać, iż Derek nie będzie w stanie zrobić tego ze Scottem i Stilesem. Stiles mu się podoba, więc przynajmniej ta część powinna wypalić, prawda? Boyd jest tego samego zdania.

Może więc Erica ma rację, myśli Derek.

Na całe szczęście los oszczędza mu niepotrzebnych trosk i godzin głowienia się nad tym, jak zapytać swojego sąsiada, czy on i jego chłopak nie zechcieliby mieć z nim orgii. Niedługo bowiem po rozmowie z Ericą mężczyzna natyka się na Stilesa i Scotta przed budynkiem. W drodze po schodach wymieniają ze sobą uprzejmości, gdy jednak dochodzą do mieszkania Dereka, Stiles zatrzymuje się, zwlekając z pożegnaniem, a i Derek nie spieszy się z wejściem do domu.

\- Chciałbyś się do nas przyłączyć? – pyta Stiles. – Do mnie i Scotta. Już nas pewnie słyszałeś, ten starszy facet, który mieszkał tu przed tobą, skarżył się, że jesteśmy zbyt głośni przez cały czas. Próbowaliśmy się jakoś opanować, ale to _takie_ trudne. Równie dobrze możesz do nas dołączyć…

To chyba najokropniejszy tekst na podryw, jaki Derek kiedykolwiek słyszał, a pracował jako kelner w zapuszczonym gejowskim barze, gdy był w college’u, więc ma porównanie. Najgorsze jest jednak to, że ta niezbyt udana próba flirtu działa.

Niemniej wyczucie czasu mogłoby być lepsze.

\- Nie wykąpałem się – przyznaje uczciwie Hale.

Mężczyzna czuje się odpychający, a nie tak chciałby cię czuć, będąc nago ze Stilesem. I Scottem.

\- To nic – odpowiada Stiles, a Scott jedynie wzrusza ramionami.

\- My czasami nie kąpiemy się przez kilka dni – dodaje McCall i chociaż Derek wciąż nie jest przekonany, to oni wydają się nie zwracać uwagi na jego zdanie i jakimś sposobem zaciągają go do mieszkania powyżej.

\- Chcesz coś do picia? Mam piwo – proponuje Stilinski. – A Scott colę.

\- Jasne, piwo brzmi dobrze – odpowiada Derek, czując suchość w gardle.

Jego dłonie są lepkie od potu i mężczyzna ma nadzieję, iż odrobina alkoholu ukoi jego nerwy.

Rozkład pomieszczeń jest taki sam jak w jego mieszkaniu. Sypialnia znajduje się za salonem i kuchnią, po lewej stronie. Stiles klepie go po ramieniu i ściąga buty. Derek robi to samo z myślą, iż wkrótce nie będzie miał na sobie niczego. Powinien być przepełniony ekscytacją, ale wszystkim, co czuje, jest zdenerwowanie. Przecież nawet się nie wykąpał!

\- I tu właśnie dzieją się cuda – mówi Scott, otwierając drzwi sypialni, po czym uśmiecha się szeroko. – Jeśli chcesz, możesz obserwować mnie i Stilesa przez kilka pierwszych rund? – stwierdzenie zamienia się w pytanie.

\- Jasne – zgadza się Derek bez zastanowienia, kiwając głową.

Oglądanie Stilesa brzmi świetnie.

\- Czekaj – mówi, nieruchomiejąc – _kilka pierwszych_? _–_ pyta, mając wrażenie, iż jego gałki oczne właśnie wypadły z oczodołów.

Scott posyła mu zdezorientowane spojrzenie.

\- No tak, możemy to robić godzinami.

\- Albo wręcz dniami – uzupełnia Stiles, wchodząc niespodziewanie do pokoju. – Raz zdarzył nam się pewien epizod. Wakacje w szkole średniej. Mama Scotta wyjechała z miasta, więc zabarykadowaliśmy się w jego pokoju na cały tydzień.

\- Tydzień? – pyta Derek w oszołomieniu.

\- Oczywiście spaliśmy – wtrąca Scott.

\- Tiaaa, pamiętasz? – pyta Stiles z czułym uśmiechem i pewną dozą rozmarzenia na twarzy. – Kiedy zasnąłeś w trakcie? Nie wydaje mi się, żebyśmy w ogóle się wtedy kąpali. Twoja mama była taka wkurzona. Stary, ten zapach!

Oboje się śmieją i Derek czuje, jak zbiera mu się powoli na wymioty. Znają się tak długo… Nie ma szans, by Stiles kiedykolwiek spojrzał na Dereka tak, jak on spogląda na Stilesa. To był głupi pomysł.

\- Przepraszam, ale chyba nie jestem w stanie tego zrobić.

Rozbawienie na twarzach jego sąsiadów w mig przechodzi w zdezorientowanie.

\- Co? Dlaczego? – pyta Scott.

\- Obaj znacie się nawzajem tak dobrze. To nie wydaje się być właściwe.

\- Właściwe? Dlaczego? Zrobiliśmy coś nie tak?

Stiles wygląda na zranionego i Derek chce powiedzieć mu, że wszystko jest w porządku.

\- Nie, jesteście wspaniali. Oboje. Bardzo seksowni i tacy… otwarci. Po prostu… Nie wydaje mi się, bym mógł stworzyć z wami trójkąt. Myślałem, że dam radę, ale to najwyraźniej nie dla mnie.

\- Trójkąt?! – wyrzuca z siebie Scott, a jego głos jest o oktawę wyższy.

Oboje wraz ze Stilesem w mig nieruchomieją, a ich twarze przybierają kredowobiały kolor.

\- Mówiliśmy o graniu w gry wideo – wyjaśnia Scott, wymachując kontrolerem i czy doprawdy Derek nie mógł zauważyć go nieco wcześniej? Jak na przykład zanim w ogóle otworzył usta?

\- W takim razie… - Hale urywa, wskazując w stronę drzwi, po czym odwraca się, odprowadzany ciszą.

Gdy tylko znajdzie się w swoim mieszkaniu, zacznie szukać sobie nowego lokum, położonego od tego tak daleko, jak to tylko będzie możliwe.

Mężczyzna jest przy drzwiach, gdzie zakłada buty, kiedy Stiles woła jego imię. Po chwili pojawia się przed Hale’em w odległości paru kroków. Jego policzki są zaróżowione, lecz Derek jest pewien, iż jest to nic w porównaniu z jego własną twarzą.

\- Czemu pomyślałeś, że zaprosiliśmy cię na orgię?

Derek krzywi się.

\- Nie wiem – odpowiada, wciąż nie patrząc Stilesowi w oczy.

\- No dalej, powiedz mi. Chcę wiedzieć, czy składasz takie oferty wszystkim swoim sąsiadom, czy może tylko mnie spotkał ten zaszczyt.

\- Ja… Cóż, był jeden raz z Ericą i Boydem…

Dlaczego on mówi o tym Stilesowi?!

\- O mój Boże! – usta chłopaka otwierają się mimowolnie.

\- Ale do niczego nie doszło! – zarzeka się od razu Derek.

Stiles posyła mu nieco zdezorientowane, ale Hale ma wrażenie, iż również po części zaciekawione spojrzenie. Derek nie ma zamiaru opowiadać mu tej historii, bez względu na to, jak słodko chłopak wygląda.

\- To było tylko po to, żeby przygotować mnie na ciebie i Scotta.

Czemu nagle jest tak do bólu szczery? Czemu nie może po prostu siedzieć cicho, zamiast coraz bardziej się pogrążać? Wcześniej nigdy nie miał problemów z milczeniem.

\- Co? Dlaczego?

\- Ponieważ chciałem… z wami dwoma.

 _Z tobą –_ nie ma śmiałości powiedzieć Derek.

\- Co? Dlaczego? – powtarza Stiles i dopiero po chwili Hale widzi, jak na jego twarz wpełza zrozumienie. – Och. _Och._ Lubisz…? Scott jest zajęty.

\- Wiem – odpowiada Derek. – Ale tu nie chodziło o Scotta.

Stiles ponownie wygląda na zdezorientowanego – w zasadzie wyglądał tak, od kiedy tylko Derek zaczął mówić.

\- Więc o kogo? _O mnie_? Ale dlaczego…? Dlaczego chciałeś, żeby Scott przy tym był?

\- Ponieważ nie miałem zamiaru pozwolić, byś go zdradzał.

\- Zdradzał? Co?

Usta Stilesa formują się w idealne „O”, kiedy chłopak wpatruje się w Dereka, jednak już w następnym momencie Stilinski zgina się wpół, śmiejąc głośno.

\- O mój Boże! Scott to mój najlepszy przyjaciel. Nie jesteśmy-… On nie jest-… Jestem singlem – mówi w końcu.

\- Och.

Derek nie wie, co innego powiedzieć. Jeśli kiedykolwiek miał u Stilesa szansę, to teraz zaprzepaścił ją całkowicie.

\- Cóż, przepraszam za… wszystko.

Hale odwraca się i otwiera drzwi.

\- Niezaproszenie mnie na randkę też się w to wlicza?

\- Co?

Tym razem to kolej Dereka, by wyglądać na zbitego z tropu.

\- Przykro ci, że nie zaprosiłeś mnie randkę? Bo mnie tak.

Serce Hale’a zatrzymuje się prawdopodobnie na parę chwil. Czy Stiles mówi to, co Derek myśli, że ten mówi?

\- Nie wiem, czy dobrze to rozumiem – zaczyna ostrożnie mężczyzna. – Ostatnim razem mylnie zinterpretowałem pewne rzeczy.

Usta Stilesa drgają lekko.

\- Pytam, czy chciałbyś gdzieś ze mną wyjść. I może mieć od czasu do czasu nie trójkąt, a duet?

Policzki chłopaka uroczo się rumienią, a Derek ma za sobą naprawdę ciężki dzień. Mężczyzna nie czuje się więc w żaden sposób winny za pokonanie dzielącej ich przestrzeni, przywarcie do rozpalonego ciała Stilesa i połączenie ze sobą ich warg. Chłopak nie pozostaje mu jednak dłużny, jęcząc i odwzajemniając pocałunek z równą pasją.

Koniec końców uprawianie seksu w łóżku Stilesa sprawia, iż to skrzypi znacznie, znacznie bardziej niż podczas jedynie siedzenia na nim i grania w gry wideo. Na ich szczęście łóżko Dereka niemal wcale nie wydaje z siebie żadnych dźwięków. Stiles przeciwnie, co Hale ubóstwia.


End file.
